


Marry Me

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John is mentioned briefly, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mary Lives, Sam is briefly mentioned, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to marry Castiel, is that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted :'(

When they were five, the green eyed boy turned to his friend and said with rose tinted cheeks “Marry me, Cassie”. His friend a blue eyed boy laughed and laid back against the grassy field with the green blades curling around his small frame “Okie dokie, Dean.” Dean smiled at his friend, who was unaware of what the words really meant to Dean.

 

The freckled boy’s mother had explained to him earlier that day when she was preparing milk for her infant boy what a special bond she has with Dean’s father. 

 

“Your dad and I are married, sweetie and that means that we are bonded together for eternity because of our love for each other.” She said kindly with a smile. Dean’s eyes sparkled with wonder thinking how fantastic it must be to be joined with another person for so long. 

 

“So if you love someone very much you can ask them to marry you.”

 

Dean gasped “Momma, do you think I can marry Cassie?”

 

His mother smiled and chuckled, shaking up the milk bottle “Do you love Castiel, baby?”

 

Dean nodded “Yes, I do! I want him to be my best friend forever!”

 

“Then of course you can marry him, only if he says yes. It’s important to make sure that he wants to marry you too, honey.”

 

\--

 

When they were fifteen, Dean’s love for the blue eyed boy changed from a platonic to a romantic one. Dean didn’t know when the change happened; he just knew that he was in love as much as a fifteen year old could be. Maybe it was the hormones he learned about in Health Class, causing him to feel this way towards his best friend. Maybe it was the raging testosterone in his teenage brain making him lose himself in the clear sky blue hues of his best friend’s eyes or making him hold his bottom lip between his teeth when those particular eyes looked in his own. All Dean knew was that he was maddeningly in love with him and that he wanted Castiel to be his for eternity. 

 

“Marry me, Cas.” Dean said to his friend sitting next to him in his chair. The brunette chuckled as he took his pencil from between his teeth and scribbled some notes down “You’re so strange sometimes, Dean.” The darker blond laughed weakly “You’re strange too, bee lover.”

 

The corners of Castiel’s lips turned up in a small but playful smile “Fuck you.”

 

\--

 

When the age of twenty-one rolled around Dean became lost on his mission to gain his best friend’s love in return. Partying and staying up till dawn was his focus and not trying to gain Castiel’s hand in marriage. He figured that if Castiel loved him then he would’ve said something or given some sort of clue by now. Instead of crying his eyes out, Dean drank and replaced his love for his best friend for the lust of others. He began to sleep around with the pretty girls from his college classes, lose himself in their lust-bitten kisses and lose himself in the brown surly liquid that he was pouring down and into his throat. 

 

“Marry me, Angel.” Dean said slurring around the words as they left his mouth. Castiel shook his head, heaving Dean’s limp body onto his shoulder “Dean, I can’t keep coming around every time you get shit-faced like this. You need to stop drinking so much.”

 

“And you need to marry me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Castiel carried his drunken friend to his dorm. “I don’t need to marry you, Dean.” The brunette said tossing Dean onto his small bed. Dean nodded and shimmed off his pants after kicking his shoes off “Guess you’re right, maybe I just want you to.” Castiel helped Dean with his shirt and sat next to him on his bed.

 

“Dean, come on, go to sleep. You’re saying things you don’t mean.”

 

The drunken boy sat up and grabbed his friend by the shoulders “I do mean it Cas! I want us to be together for eternity!” Castiel took Dean’s hands off his shoulders with ease and gently laid his friend back onto the bed “You always say the silliest things when you’re drunk.”

\--

 

Then at twenty-five, Dean saw a life flash before his eyes. It started when his car flipped over on the highway, he saw himself and his best friend sharing a kiss they never had, in a church they’ll never be in with a joyful teary eyed mother and a proud father wouldn’t be overjoyed for them next to a brother who’d never cheer for the moment that would never occur. A marriage that would never happen for Dean and Castiel. Dean closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the last threads of hope that this life could still be his but now all he saw was black.

 

He wasn’t dead, he thought. He didn’t think death smelled like a hospital or sounded like a heart monitor trilling next to him. Nor did death feel like soft fingers around his hand as he laid there on the bed. Twitching his fingers a bit, Dean opened his eyes to look at the finger’s belonging to his sleeping best friend. A faint smiled graced Dean’s lips as his thumb dashed across the sleeping man’s knuckles. Slowly bringing those knuckles to his lips and kissing them lightly. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the tanned skin against his lips.

 

“I Love you, Dean.”

 

Dean opened his eyes again, and glanced at his now awake best friend. “Cas?”

 

Those blue eyes were welling up with tears as Castiel sat up, taking his hand away from Dean’s and using it to cradle Dean’s cheek. Dean stared back at Castiel with a look of uncertainty, thinking that he’s hearing things. The brunette leaned forward and pressing his lips against his best friend’s. Dean sighed into the kiss and returned it, using one of his hands to hold onto his friend’s shirt as if Dean were to let go then he would run away. 

 

Castiel pulled away enough to speak “I thought I lost you. I was so scared; I called your family too. They are on their way- Dean, I couldn’t breathe I thought you were dead and I wouldn’t have been able to tell you that I love you.”

 

Dean’s hands went up to hold his best friend’s face. “I love you too.” Castiel breathed in those words and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears that were threating to leave his eyes fall. Dean used his thumbs to wipe away the tears as his pressed his lips against his friend’s forehead.

 

“Marry me, Castiel.”

 

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
